rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Sups1 dancing stars
Sups1 Dancing stars is a Sups1/Persona 4 crossover by RGGAM and it will appear on instergam in a near future Prologue Flashback 5 years ago the story begins 9 years before Persona 4 golden a Young girl sees her Favourite idol She follows her in hopes of getting her autograph but instead she sees her hanging like she was executed years later there are rumours of mysterious dancer who should be dancing on a website the scene ends with these wired ribbons Two new visitors visit the velvet room one mysterious two teenagers wake up in a mysterious ball room fit with a disco then they are greeted by a mysterious and pretty Woman After the battle with Lord Hyness feeling very bored after beating Hynesss the sups1 travel to inaba meeting up with the investigation team again a few month weeks after Persona 4 arena the investigation team feeling very hot because of the weather are reunited with the Sups1 who are informed that Rise, You and Naoto are paying a visit to them and learn that Rise is performing a love meets bonds festival Rise pleads her friends to help her and they agree Madoka is now a singer the sups1 and investigation team are reunited with their friend Madoka Kaname who they last saw from the maze she tells after she graduated she decided to find her place in the world and it turns she has an amazing singing voice Meeting Kaname kitchen and Hastu Miku Super dancer bros Mario and Luigi were dancers back in 1947 Ochimezu has a word with Rise The midnight stage act 1 the band of heroes now together the Midnight stage 3 paths to go Act 1 rescue Tanmami Yu, Luigi, Daisy, Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko, Tino and Sunset look for the girls on the left path Battle with the Shadow Tanmami Act 2 Shadow ??? Act 3 ??? Shadow ??? Act 4 Shadow boss ??? Vocaloid stage: Shard takes the music stage Labrys vs Shadow Miku Back in the real world Kanami teaches Nanako and the Francisca how to dance the mystery of Yuki Ochimezu explains the death of Yuko Teams Miraculous and RWBY vs shadow Ochimezu Kanami, Nanako And Francisca perform the start of love meets bound festival Yuko returns Yuko appears on screens and taunts the heroes that she has returned to give her fans what they want The love meets bonds festival The true culprit a god named Mikuratana-no-Kami Everyone gives it everything they got!/Come forth Izanagi-no-Kami and Ginga star Izanagi victory! Mikuratana heads for the departed realm and thanks the heroes for showing her what friendship and bonds are The show everyone was waiting for Epilogue Yami and Homura were the homes listing to the story Full Script Sups1 dance stars/Script Songs *Dance(opening song) *Back and better then ever *Time to make History *Backside of a tv *My past is not today *Pursuing my true self *Adamas *In my world(Amalee version) *City escape *Signs of love *The eye of the storm(ninjago *Now i know *Hero of our time(Nate wants to battle) *The world is mine!(Volcaid) *Strength(Sonic forces) *Miraculous(Lady bug and cat noir) *This will be the day we waited for *Maze of life *Bad apple *Your affection *Light the fire up in the night(Remix) *Sonic Boom(Crush 40) *Reach out to the truth Trivia *Yami and Homura akemi appear at the epilogue of dance stars *This marks the return of the investigation team *This story takes before Team robot 2 Mystery of the Movie Labyrinth Category:Stories